A Cigana
by Chocola-chan
Summary: Hinata é uma cigana que perdeu as memórias e se tornou a guardiã da natureza, por conseguir ver as auras das pessoas. Agora ela tem a missão de salvar o mundo dos "Auras Negras", como também impedir que uma guerra comece entre os dois reinos, Konoha e Akatsuki.


_Olá gente, depois de muito tempo estou aqui publicando uma Fic, comecei a ter ideias pra ela em uma viagem que eu estava fazendo, normalmente sempre quando estou viajando eu acabo tendo ideias para Fics novas. Porém nunca tenho um lugar pra anotar, tenho que aprender a levar um bloquinho junto. **Rsrs.** Gostei muito dessa história nova que eu criei, fiquei bem inspirada com ela e espero que você gostem também!_

_Um beijo e bom divertimento! ;3_

**XxXxX**

**A Cigana**

_Fanfic de Naruto - SasuxHina_

**Prólogo**

Pessoas corriam apressadas pelas ruas, aquele seria um grande dia para Konoha. Um dos maiores reinos da Inglaterra. A família real estaria visitando a cidade naquele dia, e todo o povoado estava deixando a cidade organizada e limpa, para que o rei ficasse feliz e satisfeito. A população tinha muito carinho e admiração pela sua majestade, pois ele era muito justo, deixando a cidade quase sem ladrões, e dando boas condições de vida para as pessoas. A cada três meses, a família real ia até a Konoha para interagir com a população.

A família real possuía seu castelo em uma ilha afastada da cidade, porque era mais seguro e também porque o rei havia se apaixonado por aquele lugar. Tinha uma vista linda do penhasco, árvores por todos os lugares e uma cachoeira mais adentro do pequeno bosque que havia na lateral do castelo. E para eles chegarem até a cidade, usavam um navio que permanecia parado no enorme porto do reino.

Além de visitarem a população, também iam para compras de mercadorias.

— Papai, estamos chegando. Estou vendo o porto ficar mais próximo! – Uma pequena garotinha de dez anos corria toda eufórica pelo convés do navio.

— Hinata, se acalme. Logo nós estaremos chegando. – Uma mulher morena, que aparentava já ter uns quarentas anos, se aproximou da menina e a pegou no colo. —Vamos ver com o papai lá de cima?

A menina respondeu que sim com a cabeça e foram de encontro com o pai que conversava com o capitão da embarcação.

— Papai, estamos chegando!

— Que bom minha filha! – O mais velho a pegou do colo da esposa, estendeu para o alto e começou a girá-la. — Hoje teremos mais uma aventura, certo?

— Sim! – Ergueu os braços.

— Querida, onde está a Sakura? – Procurou curioso pela filha mais nova.

— Ela disse que está enjoada. Não gosta de fazer viagens de navio.

— Como não gosta de viajar em navio? – O rei riu. – Praticamente todas as viagens para outros países e outros lugares só se podem usar navios. Assim ela nunca poderá sair do reino. E para se tornar uma rainha, ela irá precisar viajar para muitos lugares!

— Querido, não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora. Elas ainda têm dez anos. São muito novas.

— Não são novas. Meu avô teve que assumir o trono quando tinha doze anos. Nunca se sabe oque pode acontecer...

Hinata puxou a cabeça do pai e lhe lançou um sorrisão

\- Eu vou me tornar a sua rainha papai, com certeza! – Desceu do colo do mais velho. – Eu vou me tornar uma rainha perfeita!

— Claro minha filha, você será perfeita!

— Vou chamar a Sakura-nee-chan para vir aqui pra fora, para que ela possa ver como o mar é lindo.

A morena saiu correndo e desceu pelas escadas que havia no navio. Abriu uma porta e desceu outra escada, porém menor e mais íngreme que a anterior. Correu por um corredor estreito e no final dele, bateu numa porta que estava fechada.

— Irmã, mamãe e papai estão te chamando. Já estamos chegando ao porto. Venha ver como o mar é lindo. – Abriu lentamente a porta do recinto.

A irmã mais nova, que possuía cabelos de uma tonalidade rosa, estava com a cabeça apoiada para baixo na escrivaninha do escritório do pai. A menina adorava aquele lugar, sempre permanecia nele nas viagens de navio que fazia com a família. Levantou o rosto para sua irmã mais velha, onde os olhos esmeraldas estavam um pouco vermelhos e encontrou com os olhos perolados da morena que brilhavam.

— Mana, eu estou com muita dor de cabeça. Não consigo sair daqui... – Voltou a pousar a cabeça novamente na escrivaninha.

Hinata se aproximou e puxou a outra pelo braço com força.

— Sakura, pare de frescura. Vamos sair logo daqui e tomar um ar. Com certeza você vai melhorar!

— Pare sua chata, eu falei para o papai que eu não queria vir. Eu sempre passo mal e porque temos que vir visitar esse povo chato. Cada um tem sua vida, eles que cuidem das deles!

—Irmã, olhe seus modos! – Olhava brava para a mais nova. – Você está errada, não é desse jeito. Papai é o rei, ele precisa tomar conta de todo mundo e não só da gente. Você não viu como o povo é feliz com o reinado do papai?

— Isso não me interessa...

— Então como você poderá ser rainha um dia?

— Bem que eu gostaria de ser rainha, mas não preciso me preocupar com isso... Pois o papai já tem a favorita dele.

— Você está enganada Sakura. – A morena baixou o olhar e largou o braço da irmã. — Venha se quiser...

Saiu do recinto e foi de encontro aos seus pais. Sakura limpou os olhos avermelhados, cheio de lágrimas e resolveu subir as escadas até o convés.

"_Eu odeio a Hinata. Por que ela sempre tem que ser a melhor. Por que não eu? Por que ela tem que ser favorita. O que ela tem que eu não tenho? Eu a odeio. ODEIO!". _

Abriu a porta e se encontrou ao lado de fora. Viu sua irmã correndo até sua mãe e indo observar o oceano. Sentiu que alguém se aproximar ao seu lado e encontrou seu pai sorrindo.

— Até que enfim veio pra fora. Queria ver minha outra princesa.

— Estou melhor pai, não vejo a hora de chegarmos. – Deu um sorriso falso.

O mais velho a pegou no colo e a levou para perto de sua mãe e irmã.

— Olha, chegamos!

Encontraram o porto lotado de gente. Muitas pessoas ansiosas para conhecer o rei, principalmente as crianças mais novas que ainda não haviam conhecido da família real e apenas ouviram histórias e vistos por fotos em jornais. Hinata estava ansiosa para conhecer esse lugar desconhecido. Nunca tinha ido até a cidade, pois antigamente seus pais diziam que ela e Sakura eram muito novas e ainda não tinham idade suficiente para irem até lá. Mas finalmente o dia chegou. Sakura não estava nada ansiosa para conhecer o local, queria apenas voltar para casa e brincar com suas bonecas ou ter ficado na casa de seu tio. Cuidando de seu primo que estava doente e era dois anos mais velhos que Hinata, por quem tinha uma queda.

— Majestade, espere amarramos as cordas e prepararmos as carruagens. – Avisou um dos guardas.

Depois que o navio foi ancorado, colocaram enormes madeiras para a família descer em terra firme. Em frente ao navio uma carruagem os esperava. O rei e a rainha desceram lentamente pela rampa de madeira, Hiashi segurava a mão de Sakura de um lado e com a outra acenava, Kurenai sua esposa, fazia a mesma coisa só que segurava uma das mãos de Hinata. Entraram na carruagem, a morena de olhos perolados colocou sua cabeça para fora e começou alegremente, a acenar para as pessoas que passavam, estas faziam o mesmo gesto e lançavam sorrisos para a princesa.

Sakura apoiada na janela fechada lançava sorrisos falsos e acenava de vez em quando.

— Aonde nós vamos agora papai?

— Nós vamos para a praça central, esse é o ponto mais importante da cidade. – Sorriu para a filha mais velha.

Conforme andavam pelas ruas, muitas pessoas pegavam em uma das mãos de Hinata e diziam todas felizes: _"Peguei na mão da princesa"_. Chegaram a uma praça enorme, cheia de árvores, com um palco de pedra grande ao final do lugar e no meio da local havia a estátua do primeiro rei que fundou o reino e em volta da área havia outras estátuas dos outros reis, incluindo a de Hiashi. Chegaram ao palco e desceram da carruagem, sentaram nas cadeiras que havia no lugar, enquanto eram rodeados pelos guardas.

— Bem vindos, depois de alguns meses estamos aqui recebendo novamente o nosso grande rei. Que agora nos trouxe sua querida família sejam bem-vindos!

O padre da cidade veio recebê-los, apertou a mão de cada um, fazendo as meninas ficarem um pouco vermelhas e tímidas com o gesto. O rei se levantou de sua cadeira e se aproximou de seu povo.

— Muito obrigado por nos dar essa grande recepção. A cada mês que venho aqui, me surpreendo cada vez mais em ver como o meu povo está feliz. Fico muito satisfeito em saber que consigo ajudar o meu reino o máximo que posso! – O rei se curvou agradecendo o povo. — Obrigado a todos, por virem aqui nos receber e obrigado a todos os comerciantes, médicos, enfermeiras, jardineiros, recolhedores de lixo e todos os outros que me ajudaram a deixar esse reino melhor!

O público bateu palmas e novamente ficaram em silêncio esperando pelas próximas palavras do rei.

— Venho aqui hoje também para apresentar minhas filhas que pela primeira vez estão aqui para conhecer a cidade. Espero que as recebam bem! – Sorriu e chamou as filhas para se aproximarem.

Hinata se aproximou, deu palmadas em seu vestido como se o limpasse algo e logo depois lançou o sorriso mais bonito que podia para a plateia.

— P-Prazer. – Deu uma pausa tímida. – Eu me chamo Hinata, sou à filha mais velha, tenho dez anos! – Cruzou as pernas, levantou os lados do vestido e curvou-se, enquanto o povo batia palmas.

Logo em seguida o rei e a morena olharam para a menina de olhos esmeraldinos que estava com a face muito vermelha, igual a um pimentão. Esta respirou fundo, deixou a vergonha de lado e os lançou um sorriso sedutor.

\- Prazer, eu sou a filha mais nova. Tenho nove anos e estou muito feliz por estar aqui. – Fez o mesmo gesto de sua irmã mais velha e se curvou.

O público novamente bateu palmas.

— Bom, agora que já apresentei minhas princesas. Vamos fazer nosso famoso banquete. – O rei estalou os dedos e várias tendas foram estendidas pela praça e mesas cheias de comida foram expostas pelo lugar. — Sirvam-se a vontade e estaremos dispostos a conversar com todos.

Houve um alvoroço, todos começaram a se aproximar das mesas e até mesmo a família real desceu do palco e se aproximou do povo para cumprimentar aquele que os recebiam com apertos de mãos. Mesmo no meio das pessoas, os guardas permaneciam em volta da família. Alguns começaram a puxar assunto com o rei, principalmente os mercadores. Enquanto outros desfrutavam da comida, algumas mulheres conversavam com a rainha. Sakura que estava ao seu lado ficava encarando os outros, deixando estes, intimidados em conversar com ela. Já Hinata correu em direção ao pai e puxou sua roupa, que olhou em sua direção.

— Papai, posso dar uma volta pela cidade? – Seus olhos brilharam.

Seu pai sabendo que não poderia resistir aos seus olhinhos brilhando, chamou um de seus guardas de mais confiança, Minato, e mandou este ficar de olho na filha. A morena perguntou a irmã se ela gostaria de ir junto com ela, mas esta negou na mesma hora e permaneceu perto da mãe ainda encarando as pessoas.

Hinata se afastou da praça e começou a andar pelos lugares, enquanto Minato ficava atrás dela observando-a.

— Minato-san, quanto tempo não conversava com você.

— Verdade Hinata-sama, faz um bom tempo mesmo. – O loiro sorriu.

— Como está a Kushina? – Olhou aos arredores. – Sempre estão juntos, hoje não a vi.

— Kushina não estava bem hoje, então ela precisou ficar no castelo para descansar.

— Ela está esperando um bebê? – Sorriu inocentemente.

Minato corou ao ouvir o que a morena havia dito e lançou lhe a um olhar triste.

— Não, infelizmente ela não está.

— Que pena, ouvi pelos corredores do castelo que vocês estavam querendo ter um filho e estava super curiosa pra saber se iriam ter um ou não. – Sorriu. — Seria muito legal ter mais um amigo no castelo.

— Seria mesmo, né Hinata? – Fez carinho na cabeça desta. – Tem poucas crianças no castelo, normalmente é só você sua irmã e seu primo, certo?

— Sim, somos apenas nós normalmente. Às vezes vêm os filhos dos mercadores brincar comigo, mas ficam poucos dias lá. — Ficou um pouco tristonha, mas logo voltou a sorrir. — Nossa uma pena Neji-nee ter ficado doente, ele está perdendo muitas novidades!

— Verdade!

— Mas Minato-san, já sabem quando você e Kushina terão um filho? – Olhou com os olhinhos brilhando para ele.

— Infelizmente Hinata, Kushina não pode ter filhos...

— Como assim?

— Hina-chan, é uma história muito longa, vai se cansar rápido...

— Não vou não, gosto de histórias.

O loiro ficou um pouco vermelho e deu uma risada sem graça.

— Outra hora, eu te conto criança, agora vamos mudar de assunto, ou melhor, por que não vamos conversar com aqueles pequenos? — Apontou para um grupo de crianças que os olhavam curiosos.

Os dois se aproximaram do grupo, que se juntaram receosos um do outro.

— Olá, eu me chamo Hinata e esse é meu amigo Minato-san.

— Também sou o guarda dela. – Se curvou se apresentando as crianças.

— Você é mesmo uma princesa? – Perguntou uma das meninas do grupinho.

—Sim, eu sou. Mas não é nada demais, a única coisa é que tenho muitas aulas de etiqueta e tenho que estudar muito. – Hinata fez uma cara de cansada fazendo as crianças rirem.

— Minha mãe me ensinou algumas etiquetas em casa. – Disse um menino. — Ela disse que tenho que ser um cavalheiro. – Este pegou a mão da morena e deu um pequeno beijo.

Hinata corou com o gesto do garoto e deu um sorriso.

— Aprendeu bem!

— Mamãe também me manda estudar, pois ela disse que não serei ninguém na vida se não fizer isso. – Disse outro garoto.

As crianças deram risada e duas delas pegaram na mão da morena e do loiro e os levaram a vários lugares da cidade. De repente um garoto com um filhote de cachorro se aproxima do grupo.

— Gente, olha o que acabei de ganhar da minha mãe! – Levanta o filhote para as outras crianças.

— Que bonitinho! – Disseram todos.

— Eu adoro cachorros. Mas uma pena eu não poder ter um... Minha irmã é alérgica. – Disse Hinata tristonha.

— Nossa, que pena. Minha mãe é veterinária, então temos vários bichinhos, mas principalmente cachorros. Nossa cadela acabou de dar cria, querem ver?

— Sim! – Disseram em uníssimo.

— Aliás, já deu um nome pro seu cachorro? – Perguntou Hinata curiosa.

— Ainda não dei não, ele é macho. Quer me ajudar a dar um?

— Claro!

As crianças se juntaram na casa do garoto e ficaram observando e brincando com os cachorros que havia lá. Minato ficou observando os animais que aquela família tinha, quando viu uma raposa pequena encarando-o, se aproximou e esta começou a cheirá-lo.

— Nossa, que raridade a Kyuubi se aproximar de alguém. – Disse uma moça que aparentava ter uns 37 anos.

— É uma raposa?

— Sim, na verdade um parente da raposa, a diferença é que ele tem nove caudas. Elas são raposas muito raras, normalmente vivem na região sul do reino, não sei como esta veio parar por aqui e ele só confia em nossa família, depois que curamos sua pata que estava quebrada. Ele ainda está se recuperando, mas logo iremos solta-lo novamente.

— Nossa, que incrível! – Este aproximou o rosto pedindo carinho.

— Que bom Kyuubi, fez um novo amigo. Outra coisa legal, é que ele ainda é filhote, mas quando ele crescer, ficará enorme! – Tentou mostrar seu tamanho com as mãos, mas não conseguindo.

— Já sei, ele vai se chamar "Akamaru". – Finalmente disse o moreno com marcas vermelhas de baixo dos olhos, o novo amigo da princesa.

— KIBA! – Gritou a mulher mais velha ao ver a garota que estava na sua casa. – O-O que a princesa está fazendo aqui?

— Princesa, como assim mãe?

Sua mãe saiu correndo, pegou um jornal e mostrou a foto da família real, para seu filho besta que não havia reconhecido a menina.

— O-O QUE? – Olhou espantado para Hinata. – Você é a princesa?

— Sim! – Sorriu. – E esse é meu amigo Minato-san.

— Licença, sou o guarda da princesa nesse momento. – Estendeu a mão para mulher, que envergonhada apertou a mão deste.

— Me desculpe se não me apresentei me chamo Kiba Inuzuka. Prazer! – Fez uma reverência para a princesa.

— O prazer é todo meu Kiba-kun.

— Por que vocês não me falaram antes, gente? – Falou encabulado aos amigos.

— Você que é lerdo Kiba. – Um garoto havia chegado ao recinto com óculos escuros e com um capuz cobrindo o rosto.

— Fique quieto Shino...

Shino se aproximou de Hinata e deu um beijo em sua mão.

— Encantado princesa. – Olhou para Kiba. – Seja cavalheiro também seu estúpido.

— Quer brigar Shino?

— Meninos, acalmem. – Os mais velhos olharam sérios para os mais novos.

— Bom, vamos mostrar outros lugares legais para a princesa?

— Sim, vamos. Conheço uma padaria muito gostosa! – Disse uma das garotas do grupo.

As crianças saíram da casa e notaram que uma dupla de homens os observava.

— Que homens estranhos, nunca vi eles por aqui. – disse Kiba desconfiado.

— Também nunca vi. – Shino se aproximou de Hinata como se a protegesse.

— Bom, vamos. Só fiquem atentos e não se percam. – O moreno olhou para trás. – Principalmente você Hinata.

Começaram a andar pelas ruas e mostrando vários lugares diferentes para a morena e o loiro. Comeram pães e doces deliciosos de uma padaria, onde a princesa acabou levando uma sacola com alguns tipos variados de guloseimas. Por onde passavam as pessoas que reconheciam a princesa, iam dando-lhe frutas, brinquedos, livros, um monte de coisa pra ela.

— Desculpa Minato-san, por fazer você carregar tantas coisas.

— Que é isso princesa, é meu dever ficar de olho em você e te ajudar. – Piscou pra ela.

Hinata sorriu e continuaram sua aventura pela cidade. Porém perto deles, alguma coisa explodiu a torre do relógio que havia ali. As pessoas que estavam próximas se assustaram e começaram a correr desesperadas.

— O que será isso, um ataque inimigo? – Minato se aproximou das crianças e segurou na mão da princesa. – Kiba, vá até sua casa e mande sua família para o abrigo, vocês também crianças!

Todas se separaram para encontrar suas famílias, enquanto Minato corria com Hinata até a praça principal para encontrar seu pai. Porém vários lugares da cidade começaram a explodir e muitas pessoas corriam pelas ruas, umas caiam e eram atropeladas por outras, enquanto umas não conseguiam fugir dos destroços e eram esmagadas. Minato ficava atento a cada movimento e explosão e tentava fugir de tudo. Porém, com muitas pessoas vindo em sua direção, a morena acabou soltando sua mão de Minato e sendo puxada pelo povo que corria.

\- HINATA! – O prédio que estava perto explodiu e os destroços vieram na direção do homem, que acabou desmaiando por ter sua perna esmagada e ter muito perdido sangue.

Enquanto Hinata tentava sair do meio daquele monte de gente, ela gritava pelo nome de Minato, mas não o encontrava em nenhuma direção. De repente ela conseguiu uma brecha e conseguiu entrar num beco, onde não havia muitas pessoas. Andou cansada pelo local estreito tentando chegar à praça principal, onde estavam seus pais. Mas alguém a pegou por trás e colocou um pano pra que ela não gritasse e começaram a levar ela para um lugar mais afastado.

— Conseguimos, graças a esse estardalhaço conseguimos pegar a princesa. Com isso podemos pedir uma grana preta para o rei, para conseguir a garota de volta.

— Fica quieta menina! – Chacoalhou a morena que estava se debatendo nos ombros do sequestrador. – Não só uma grana preta, podemos pedir muitas outras coisas de valor para que o rei tenha sua querida filha de volta.

Chegaram perto de uma carroça e colocaram a princesa que estava amarrada. Um deles subiu e o outro continuou colocando outras mercadorias dentro.

— Se é que vamos devolvê-la. – Deu uma risada maliciosa.

—ANDA LOGO COM ISSO!

Do nada algo voou em direção ao cara que estava em cima da carroça.

— Aaah, me solta seu monstro!

— Adoro quando minhas presas se debatem e tentam escapar de mim. – As garras afiadas estavam cravadas nas costas do homem que chorava de medo daquele rapaz loiro, de olhos vermelhos que o encarava com aquele olhar de fome. – Olha só, está com tanto medo que está mixando nas calças. Se acalme, logo irei acabar com o seu sofrimento. – Aproximou suas garras do pescoço e o torceu, fazendo um barulho que mostrava que havia quebrado o pescoço do homem.

Hinata que ainda estava atenta a tudo, começou a chorar desesperada em silêncio dentro da carroça e tentou se esconder.

— Por onde devo começar? – Usou suas garras para cortar um dos braços. – Primeiro o braço, adoro essa parte. – Levantou o braço cortado e deixou o sangue cair em sua boca e em seu corpo, logo em seguida começou a mastigar o resto.

— Pronto, está tu... – O comparsa parou espantado com a cena que via, porém não houve tempo para escapar.

— Aonde vai belezura? – A mesma criatura pulou em cima deste e com tudo estourou a barriga do homem com suas garras, puxou o fígado e começou a lamber. – HAHA, como eu adoro isso. Humanos são deliciosos!

Hinata não sabia o que fazer naquele momento, tentou ficar escondida no meio de umas caixas e tecidos, enquanto ficava ouvindo aquele monstro devorar os caras que a tinham sequestrado. Depois de um tempo alguém caiu em cima da carroça.

— Naruto, seu idiota. Estava te procurando em todo lugar. Sabia que tinha dado uma escapada para saciar sua fome. – Um cara com cabelos brancos e dentes pontudos havia aparecido no local.

— Suigetsu, parceiro. Não quer comer esses restos que sobraram? – Estendeu um dedo para o outro. – Serei bonzinho e te darei uma parte, mesmo ainda querendo comer mais. – Seus olhos pareciam mais vermelhos do que já estavam e lambia os beiços cheios de sangue.

— Tsc, como é duro ser parceiro do pecado gula... – Colocou a mão na testa cansado.

— Você não pode falar nada. Seu preguiçoso, exatamente ao seu pecado também.

— Fique quieto sua mula, e vamos logo acabar com isso e voltar para o mestre.

— Saco! – Mastigou o dedo que segurava e engoliu.

Suigetsu saiu de cima da carroça, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção. Viu fios de cabelos negros no meio das caixas que havia ali. Curioso, derrubou a carroça e a princesa caiu no chão, ficando exposta aos monstros que estavam ali.

— Ora, ora, havia mais uma humana aqui. – O loiro a puxou pelas pernas, a sujando de sangue e a levantou de cabeça para baixo. - É apenas uma criança, adoro, são as que têm as carnes mais saborosas. – Lambeu o beiço novamente.

— Naruto, pare! – Olhou para este zangado, que já estava com a boca aberta novamente para engolir a garota, que chorava desesperadamente. – Não temos tempo, você não quer me ver fora de si, certo?

O loiro jogou a garota com força entre as árvores, fazendo esta bater a cabeça e cair desmaiada no chão. Bufou e seguiu o outro.

— Droga, ainda estou com fome...

Muito longe dali, os guardas tentavam proteger o rei e sua família, tentavam levar eles e o resto do povo para os esconderijos.

— Alguém viu a Hinata e Minato?

— Nada ainda majestade. Nenhum deles deu algum sinal.

O rei começou a entrar em desespero e querer sair daquele lugar para salvar sua filha e o amigo. Mas sua esposa e os guardas não o deixavam sair. Chegaram ao esconderijo e quando todos estavam dentro trancaram os portões de aço.

— Mas o que será isso, um ataque inimigo? – A esposa estava desesperada.

— Não sei querida, não estamos em guerra com ninguém. Só se for o reino Akatsuki novamente querendo nos dominar.

— Mas não tínhamos entrado em acordo já?

— Que eu me lembre sim, por isso estou achando este ataque estranho!

— Esse ataque foi dos Auras Negras.

— Auras Negras? – Os olhos do rei se espantaram. – Eles já não tinham sidos destruídos?

— Esses seres são criados pelo lado mais sombrio do ser humano .

—Como você sabe disso?

—Minha mãe além de cuidar de animais, ela pesquisa sobre qualquer tipo de criatura. – Um menino se aproximara com o seu filhote no colo.

— Majestade estava em dúvida de que poderia ser o reino Akatsuki que estava no atacando, certo?

O rei confirmou.

— Mas provavelmente não seja, pois os Auras Negras não obedecem a ordens. Eles são seres independentes, só confiam em si mesmos.

— Entendi. Depois quero que venha ao meu castelo, para me ajudar a descobrir mais sobre essas criaturas.

Depois de um tempo as pessoas que estavam nos esconderijos começaram a se acalmar. A rainha ainda não conseguia ficar calma, pois ainda não tinha achado sua filha mais velha, o que deixava ela e principalmente o rei muito preocupados.

— Onde será que estará a Hinata mamãe? – Sakura chorava, pela primeira vez estava preocupada com sua irmã.

— Você diz a princesa? – O garoto que estava com o filhote de cachorro se aproximou.

— Sim... – Confirmou Sakura.

— Mas que estranho Hinata e Minato estavam com a gente na hora que aconteceu os ataques.

— O que, minha filha estava com vocês? – O rei o olhou preocupado. – O que aconteceu?

— Minato me mandou voltar pra casa e avisar minha família para ir para os abrigos. Eu lembro que ele pegou Hinata e foram em direção à praça. Mas pelo visto eles não vieram com vocês.

A rainha e a filha mais nova começaram a chorar novamente desesperadas.

Do lado de fora, o sol já estava se pondo e começava a ficar de noite, os ataques haviam parado, porém a cidade estava quase toda destruída. Durariam meses para reconstruir o lugar. As pessoas começaram a sair lentamente do abrigo, a família real foi colocada rapidamente no navio e o rei mandou guardas procuraram por sua filha e Minato. O navio partiu com o rei e a rainha muito triste e preocupada.

**XxXxX**

— O que aconteceu aqui? – Uma família passou encontrando dois corpos esquartejados perto de uma carroça.

O menino assustado com a cena começou a gritar, conforme andava para trás tropeçou em algo e quando olhou espantado para o chão, encontrou uma menina desmaiada no local.

— Mãe, tem uma menina aqui!

— Sério, meu filho? – A mulher se aproximou e foi confirmar se a menina estava viva.

— Ela está viva?

\- Graças a Deus sim. Vamos leva-la junto conosco, esses homens infelizmente deveriam ser seus parentes. Que desgraça para a coitada, mas não se preocupe, cuidaremos de você. – Passou a mão pelo rosto pálido da menina desmaiada e a colocou nas costas.

— Mamãe, vamos. O papai está no chamando!

— Sim, estou indo!

Enquanto a família real voltava para o seu castelo, não sabiam que sua filha mais velha estava indo para outra direção e que talvez nunca mais iriam vê-la.

**XxXxX**

_E aí, o que acharam desse prólogo? Ficaram curiosos para saber o que vai acontecer no resto da história? Então não percam o próximo capítulo que eu provavelmente irei postar depois que a minha Beta terminar de corrigir. Espero que tenham gostado, não esqueçam de mandar uma review me dizendo e também se tiver algum errinho me avisem também! _

Beijooo sabor chocolate! ;3


End file.
